Bjorn San Juan
Bjorn San Juan (born Bjorn Crisostomo San Juan, November 4, 2000) is a Filipino comic book artist and animator. He is known for creating the characters of Blimp, a teenage adventurer; John Smith, a 38-year-old British secret agent; Professor Copperbottom, a whimsical but absent-minded professor who always saves the day; and Doctor Blood (1980-2015), an undead terrorist who have been resurrected for more than hundred years ago. He was also directing short films like The Newbie (2017), Teenage Revenant (2017), At The Parade (2018), Recovery (2019), Spectacles (2020), among others. In fact, he was also the director of the upcoming film The Time Traveller's Journal, along with Kyle Newman. Biography Early life Bjorn has a "projector on his mind" always. He was also a good boy in school and in house always. During his adolescent years, his favorite cartoon character was Tintin. In 2010, he first saw Alexander Quizon in an art workshop in Bataan. In 2017, he directed his directorial debut The Newbie, a comedy short film about he and his family who were having a vacation in Balanga Wildfire Park. Career and notable works Since he created the Professor Copperbottom, he realized that he modelled him from a well-known professor. His second short fantasy feature Teenage Revenant, which was about a teenage revenant from the 2000s whom he travelled far until the 2020s. He also conceptualized the story of any films, including Running Out of Time 3D, The Monster Squad, among others. He will also plan to create the story and character concept in the upcoming film The Adventurer: The Time Has Come!, an Olly Alexander-style stop-motion animated feature about a young boy named Bjorn, who save his lives from a menacious murderer named Addison. He will also direct the science-fiction monster film Monstropocalypse, starring Ansel Elgort, Mackenzie Foy and Rafe Spall in their lead roles. The film was influenced from the period Toho kaijū ("monster") films of the 1980s and 1990s. Main influences His notable works were influenced from the works of Hergé, Catherine Hardwicke, George Lucas, Steven Spielberg and Terrence Fisher, among others. He influenced his debut short film, [[The Newbie]] from some 1920s silent films, which examples about a moustached villain in black hat and cape finds his match - a young hero with powerful attitude. In his short film Teenage Revenant, he referenced the character of Charles Martel from his favorite film The Little Prince (1974). Likes and dislikes Early years * Osama bin Laden * Jason Voorhees - Bjorn's favorite horror film character * Marwan * Dishonest John * Godzilla * Marty McFly - Bjorn's favorite science-fiction film character * Tintin - Bjorn's favorite comic book character Later years * "The Huntress" * Sam Smith * Archibald Snatcher * Kyle Newman - Bjorn's favorite director, known for horror/fantasy films * Sophie Turner - Bjorn's favorite actress * Ichiro Maki Filmography Short films * 2017: The Newbie * 2017: Teenage Revenant * 2018: At The Parade * 2019: Recovery * 2020: Spectacles Upcoming projects * TBA: Teenage Revenant (with Kyle Newman), based on his original story of the same name * TBA: The Adventurer: The Time Has Come! (influenced from some Olly Alexander-esque films) * TBA: Monstropocalypse (influenced from the iconic Showa-era Toho kaiju films) * TBA: Superhero Numb (with Olly Alexander). influenced from Richard Donner-esque films * TBA: The Time Traveller's Journal (based on his original story about a time-travelling reporter) Other information * Bjorn disliked watching Kurt Hummel in the now-defunct musical comedy series Glee. * His drawing and writing style was influenced from Hergé. * He describes Marwan as a "monster". * His favorite science-fiction movie is Tintin and the Lake of Sharks. Category:Article stubs Category:Articles needing citation Category:Real Life People